Destiny Diviner
by xXvitaminXx
Summary: Set PreCoM up to KH2. The organization's new testsubject is a mere girl. That mere girl has undeniable power over the fate of every living thing in the universe. This girl, the Destiny Diviner, is the true god of the worlds. HIATUS
1. Kingdom Key

**((A/N)) **Hey there! I'm Cacti/Lil'Cactus/Vitamin (No, I know exactly who I am). This is the first KH fic I'm posting on this site! Yay! Anyways right down to business, this fic, like all my others, has multiple OCs. If you have a problem with my OCs don't read --; I like putting OCs in fics because it makes it easier to add my own little something to the fic.  
About reviews, don't flame. If you didn't like it tell me why and how I could improve. I think those types of reviews are sometimes better than just a "Good job! Post the next chapter soon!".

**((Disclaimer))**I do not own Kingdom Hearts of any of its characters, worlds etc. And it you didn't know that you have some serious problems.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kingdom Key**

"She's lost emotional stability! This could get bad!" one of the hooded men called as he frantically ran over to the large computer-like machine. Next to it was a glass casket, and a girl floating inside, unconscious. No, sleeping. Tears trailing down her face.

"Do something!" a blonde woman said, who was also dressed in a black trench coat. "If we lose her now none of our plans can be carried out! Calm her down Zexion!" she shouted furiously. "We can't afford to lose now!"

"We're trying our best!" the same man replied now with help from two others. The lab was in a frenzy everyone scurrying around trying to stabilize the girl's heart. It took a while but in the end the black-haired girl had gone back in to a state of apathy. "If these tantrums keep up it could be a problem... They're getting worse by the day, not to mention more frequent," Zexion said pulling back his hood to reveal light blue hair covering one eye.

"You think we don't know that?" another man dressed in black asked. He had an eye patch over one eye and black and gray hair. "You know, you're starting to piss me off number 6!" he growled through gritted teeth. Zexion was always speaking in a matter-of-fact tone making it sound as if he was the only one that knew these things.

"Lay off Xigbar! That's the last thing we need right now!" the red haired young man called in frustration. He slammed his fist against the white wall. "If this fails..." he began.

"Come on Axel, loosen up a bit. It'll be fine, just go get some rest. You look horrible, you just make sure that _he_ doesn't find out any of this," the blonde said again.

"Yeah... Thanks Larxene," Axel said as he sighed then exited the room. His job in the whole experiment was to keep Roxas from finding any traces of what's going on in the lab. That was all he was obliged to do but Axel always dropped in a few visits in the lab just to stay in the loop. The experiment was a complicated one, it all revolved around the girl. She had no name, she was a model after the original. Destiny Divine. The keeper of the fate of the universe, or more so, she was the one who controlled it. The power to defy the laws of physics, time, gravity and much more. The ability to get anything she wanted from the mere thought of it. The Destiny Divine is the true "God" of the world...

"Hey," a voice called from behind. Axel turned around his eyes wide but it was only a teenage boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

"What's with you?" he asked as his friend hissed upon whirling around.

"Huh? It's nothing I though you were..."

"Someone else?" the blond finished.

"Uh yeah. Sorry Roxas," Axel apologized rubbing the back of his head. "I'm a little out of it these days, you know?" he asked grinning. The reason the experiment was kept in the dark from Roxas was because Xemnas, the leader of Organization XIII believed him to turn on them if he was to find out. Axel and a few of them had tried to argue their point saying Roxas wouldn't do such a thing, that he didn't have the heart to do something like that. It was pointless, the idea was shrugged off as it were nothing. He was the key bearer, therefore he couldn't be trusted. That was the idea.

"A little? If you ask me you've gone completely insane," Roxas said leaning back against the wall. "It's getting late, what are you doing out running around like this anyways? The Dusks are on guard and besides nothing happens up here, you know that," said the boy.

"Yeah," how could he not even suspect anything? The experiment had been going on for ages now, and still this kid had not even the slightest idea of what was going on. "Go to bed, we grown up will take care of everything," Axel said with a malicious grin.

"Yeah, I guess I could use a little sleep..." the blond yawned. "Well see ya," he waved as he disappeared down the white hall.

* * *

Roxas threw himself down on the white bed in the plain white room. Everything in the castle was white or a light dull gray or something along those lines. The Nobody symbols were everywhere also, on the walls, the floor, the bed, the ceiling and so on. The only things that was something other than white or gray were the members of the Organization itself. Meaning the thirteen members. 

Sighing the blond boy turned over on to his stomach, he couldn't play dumb anymore. Not only was it getting harder to control his curiosity it was getting closer to the D-Day in Zexion's reports. In Zexion's room was a notebook, a record of their progress it kept referring to "the Goddess" or "Destiny Divine". Just who is this goddess? This was driving him nuts, the organization was conducting a massive experiment right under his nose, he had played dumb up until this point to find out a little more but hadn't made much progress. No, he was going to find out tonight. The lab was left unattended for three hours while everyone slept. The last person in before the break is Demyx, then the first in after the Xaldin. Three hours was more than enough. Roxas glanced at the strange clock on the wall. It didn't have numbers, it went by a different system of time than the rest of the worlds.

"Three minutes," he muttered then buried his face in to the white pillow. He couldn't afford to sleep on a big day such a this. After lying there for what seemed like ages Roxas jumped up and stared a hole in the clock. "Darn it, another minute left!" he grumbled as he beat up the pillow, it was true, _'Time slows down when you need it to hurry then speeds up when you want it to stop...'_ he thought. Definitely. "C'mon man, just calm down and sit still!" he told himself as he sat down on the floor with his back against the bed. Closing his eyes he let out another heavy sigh.

How long had it been? Thirty seconds? Well it sure felt like thirty minutes. Roxas opened one eye and nervously looked towards the circular object on his wall. "Wow..." it had actually taken him thirteen minutes. "Time to go," if anything happened Roxas was ready to leave the Organization anyways...

The lab was dark but was illuminated by the light coming from the various computer screens and the glass 'display case'. Just what was that display case? It was up vertically against a wall but covered by a large white drapery to cover the contents. Quietly walking over to it Roxas picked up one end of the drape. Taking in a deep breath he yanked it off the rectangular figure. "A girl!?" he cried in shock falling back on to the cold ground. "What the heck is going on here!?" she appeared to be sleeping, the expression on her face... She looked so sad. Looking upon the girl's face Roxas felt something in his chest. Like something jabbed him from the inside. Pain. Why? It repeated itself over and over getting more and more stronger with each blow this invisible force delivered. The boy screamed in pain as the floor came up to greet him.

* * *

Roxas opened his eyes to find himself face down on the floor. It was cold, and wherever he was, he was no longer in the lab or the castle. Heck, he wasn't even in The World That Never Was. Before another thought even hit him he heard something. Someone was crying. The boy looked around in the darkness but all he could see was himself, until he could hear a voice. 

"_I'm so lonely... I don't want to be alone anymore. I don't want to be here forever, so someone please save me!_"

Following the voice Roxas could see something, or rather, someone, in the emptiness. "Are you alright?" he asked dragging himself over towards the figure. She didn't reply, instead she curled herself into a ball turning away from him. "I'm not... I'm not going to hurt you," he said calmly. As he neared her Roxas could tell that she was the girl in the glass box. "So you're the Goddess they're referring to..." the boy said to no one in particular. "Are you that lonely? Enough to cry? What's it feel like? To be so lonely?" but the girl refused to answer yet again. Letting out a defeated sigh Roxas lied down on the ground and closed his eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...

* * *

**((A/N))** Below is just a little sample from the next chapter! Here's a link to the girl's, Destiny Divine's, appearance picture: 

**Chapter 2: Lady Luck**

"Don't worry, it'll be fine as long as I'm up in three hours ," Roxas assured her, but the girl still looked unsure about the idea. "Trust me, alright?" he smiled and extended a hand towards her.

"Okay," she nodded taking his hand. "I trust you!"


	2. Lady Luck

**((A/N))**Here's chapter two, enjoy! And don't forget to leave me a piece of your mind!

**((Disclaimer))**I do not own Kingdom Hearts of any of its characters, worlds etc. And it you didn't know that you have some serious problems.

**Chapter 2: Lady Luck**

"It's so cold in here... Which reminds me, where are we anyways?" the blond boy asked rolling over on to his stomach. "Still not answering me, huh?" he was so bored, it felt like it's been an eternity since he first got there, where ever it was. There was nothing to be seen just the black darkness. Hauling himself up Roxas crawled over and sat down in front of the girl. "Well, on the bright side, you're not crying. Or have you cried yourself dry?" he asked expecting her to just ignore him again but to his surprise the girl nodded. "You've cried yourself dry?" he repeated and the girl nodded again. It was meant as a joke but Roxas couldn't help but laugh, it's not everyday you see someone cry themselves dry. "I- didn't- think that- that was- possible!" the blond said between his fits of laughter. "That's hilarious!" and soon enough she was laughing along side him.

"Now doesn't that feel better?" the boy asked his blue eyes looking in to her own. The pair of them had sat their laughing their heads off for the last god-knows-how-long. "Let's start over, I'm Roxas. What's your name?" Roxas asked. There was a pause before the girl shook her head. "What do you mean?"

"I... I don't know..." she muttered silently. Her voice was beautiful...

"You don't know, huh..." the boy repeated. "We'll just have to find you a good name then!" he suggested as she didn't make any reply he made a stupid remark, "Hey! I think it's gotten warmer in here!" but the girl just cocked her head to one side in confusion. "Uh, never mind..." Roxas said shaking his head. The girl smiled as if it was funny to see him so dismayed. "Hey, what's so funny?" he asked raising a brow.

"Roxas!" a male voice whispered harshly in to his head. "Roxas get up! This isn't the time for you to be taking a nap!" the familiar voice said, now it felt as if someone was shaking him. _'Stop shaking me!' _Roxas thought shutting his eyes closed from the dizziness. Once he opened his eyes Roxas was once again on the floor in the lab and his mysterious 'shaker' was Axel.

"Axel, what happened?" Roxas asked pushing himself off the ground. The girl was back in the glass box.

"What happened!? You tell me!" Axel said furiously. "Come on, go back to you room. I'll put things back here..." he looked at his friend's angry expression. "Then I'll explain everything, just GO!" the red-haired man ordered in panic. As Roxas dragged himself down the hall and back to his room Axel hurriedly threw the large sheet of fabric over the glass case.

"Well?" Roxas asked distantly as his supposed 'friend' entered the room. The blond boy sat on the edge of his bed with his arms crossed and glared daggers in Axel's direction. Perhaps he didn't have an IQ of 200 but Roxas was no idiot, Axel's and Demyx's attitudes these days have been a dead give-away.

Sighing Axel shut the door and leaned his back against it. "Why me?" he muttered before looking back up towards the furious teenage boy. "How much do you know and how long have you known?"

"Not much," Roxas explained as he leaned back and propped himself up using his elbows. "So, she's some supposed 'god' and most likely he'll be using her to get Kingdom Hearts?" the boy said. "Just taking a wild guess" he finished with sarcasm.

"Yeah... Once complete she's supposed to be able to control the fate of everything in the universe. If we can get her to work for the Organization getting ours hearts will be a piece of cake," Axel spoke.

"Then, she's not real?"

"I don't know, one day we had some unconscious girl inside a pod, she has a heart they're trying to adjust to our liking but it's been a little hard with all her tantrums..."

"She's was crying, you know..." Roxas said thinking back to how sad she looked. "I think it made me feel guilty."

"What are you talking about?" the red-haired man asked ridiculously. "Well anyways, no one can know that you found out about the project so just stay out of it Roxas, please," Axel said standing up straight once more. "For my sake."

* * *

"Hey," the young boy said as he lightly tapped on the glass pod. "Hey" he whispered harshly, his electric blue eyes staring a hole through the girl. "C'mon... Don't tell me I've gone nuts!" the blond said as he thought back to the supposed 'dream' he had while he was out cold on the lab floor the other night. It wasn't a dream, he was sure of it. Besides, what did Axel know? But a sharp pain cut in to his thoughts, just like the last day...

Again like the last time, when Roxas opened his eyes again he was face down on the floor but this time he appeared to be in a room. As he sat up Roxas found the girl at one corner of the room facing the corner, with her legs pulled up to her torso. _'At least she's not crying...' _Roxas thought. The room was about the size of a large master bedroom, about twice the size of his own. It had no doors or windows and had plain white for the wall, floor and ceiling. It looked more like he was inside a giant white box rather than a room. "Hey, what are you up to back there?" the blond asked smiling as he dusted himself up and walked over to the girl.

Startled the girl turned around and whispered, "Hi."

"Feeling better?" Roxas asked as he sat down next to her. The girl gave a faint smile before she looked down at the plain white floor. "You look better when you smile, you should do it more often," Roxas admitted shyly in an attempt to cheer her up. His cheeks turned rosy then he looked around in the opposite direction. The two of them had sat in silence for a while, something they had both gotten accustomed to.

"Um..." the girl began as if wanting to say something.

"Yeah?" Roxas asked eagerly. He wanted to try to lure her out of that shell of hers and get her to speak. Perhaps if he spoke, she'd respond, then she'll ask questions and he'll answer. "So uh, I woke up yesterday, I guess that's when I left this place, to find Axel, this guy I know, shaking my brains out and turns out..." so Roxas told her the story of what had happened the other night.

"But then..." she said at the end of his anecdote. "You should go back..." the girl sounded worried, scared for what might happen to him.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine as long as I'm up in three hours," Roxas assured her, but the girl still looked unsure about the idea. "Trust me, alright?" he smiled and extended a hand towards her.

"Okay," she nodded after a moment of uncertainty, taking his hand. "I trust you."

"Do you?" Roxas asked as his smile faded in to a much more serious expression. "You've only met me twice, you only know my name and more than that you don't know if I trust you. So how is it that you can trust me so easily?"

She appeared to be taken a bit off guard by the question, then replied, "I don't know... I just feel like I can trust you... The only one I can trust, Roxas."

It was the first time he had ever heard something of this sort, Roxas felt his stomach tie up in a knot and his limbs turned to jelly. "Thank you, it's the first time anyone's told me something like that..." Roxas said as he held on to her hand a little tighter.

"You're welcome," she smiled. "Oh! I've been thinking and I think I can remember my name now!" she said happily. "Melodie. I've been thinking since you left and this word's been ringing through my head the whole time you were gone. And that was it, Melodie."

"Melodie," he repeated. "You look like a Melodie," the blond smiled. Melodie, the only person he felt so strangely around. Like happiness but a little different, nervous yet confident, sad yet happy... It wasn't something he could easily put in to words. "It's a very nice name."

"Time to go," Melodie said as she slipped her hand out of his. "You'll be late."

"Right, see you tomorrow."

* * *

"Roxas," a voice said disapprovingly. It was Axel. "I asked you to stay away from it! And you just have to go see it every night don't you-!?"

"Don't you be referring to **her** as an object!" Roxas said furiously. "She doesn't deserve that kind of treatment from any of you!"

"What's with you!?" Axel demanded, raising his voice as he pushed the blond in to the wall. "It doesn't matter! That **thing** is just a tool to the Organization, get it through you system!" he said as he harshly pressed him against the wall. Axel was treating him like an older brother punishing his little brother for talking back. As if just realizing what he had done Axel released Roxas. "I'm just worried about you, alright?" his tone was different now, much more softer.

"Yeah, well I'm fine!" Roxas replied coldly as he adjusted the black coat.

"Dammit Roxas!" Axel said furiously as he punched the blond. His eyes grew wide as his fist came in contact with Roxas's cheek. "I- I'm sorry," the redhead apologized as he backed away. "I just..." he sighed. "Go see her if you want, just don't get caught. Got it?"

"Tch," Roxas scoffed as he wiped the blood from the edge of his lip.

"Why do you care so much for it- sorry, her, anyways?" Axel asked.

"Because," he began as he looked up. "She doesn't have anyone... I mean, I've got you, I guess, even if you are a bit abusive," Roxas said half-jokingly as he looked at the redhead form the corner of his eye.

"Very funny. Maybe if you listened I wouldn't have to beat you up so much!" Axel said half-joking and half-speaking his mind.

"And more than that, it just... I feel strange when I'm around her. I can't explain but it's a good feeling, sort of..."

"Hmph," Axel let out a sigh. "Well I'd help but I've got a huge mission I'm off to along with a few others... But you know what's the best part? You're not invited," Axel said mockingly with a grin on his face. "Anyways, security will be pretty lax around here so I guess that's a good thing for you, huh?"

"I guess."

* * *

"Hey! You're late today!" Melodie said as she rushed over to Roxas. The white box had now evolved into a room with a bed off to one corner, a round glass table in the middle with two chairs facing each other and a leather-covered book/album on the small table, it had a lock on it and didn't open though.

"Sorry about that," the blond boy smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Axel's gone off on a mission so I just had to say Bye to him," Roxas explained as he walked over to sit down in one of the chairs.

"So tell me more about stars, you never finished telling me about them yesterday!" Melodie complained as she sat down in the chair across from him.

"Well, they just kind of float in the sky... It's like they're painted on to the sky almost," the blond said trying his best to explain. It was like explaining colors to a blind man, very difficult, if not impossible.

"What about the sun?" she asked leaning in.

"Um, I've never been asked these types of questions so I can't exactly say... But it's also in the sky," he said pointing above their heads. "It's really big and hot, oh and it's what gives light outside. See, when the sun's out it means it's daytime and when the moon's out it means it's nighttime. Heck I'd love to show you everything one day. The moon, shooting starts, the sunrise, sunset and just... everything! It would be so much easier!" he whined as lurched forwards and buried his head in his arms.

"Promise!" Melodie said out of nowhere. Roxas looked perplexed as he looked up. "Promise you'll show me everything one day! The moon, shooting starts, the sunrise, sunset and all!" she beamed as she held out her pinkie.

"I promise," Roxas smiled as the pair of them locked their fingers.

* * *

**((A/N))** Hope you liked it and again, leave me a review! Here's the little sampler of Chapter 3.

**Chapter 3: Oblivion I**

"Another dream about him," the blond boy muttered as he sat up on his bed. Sora, the brown haired boy that came out in his dreams, these dreams were the door to strange events in town lately... Getting up to his knees, Roxas pushed open the windows to let in the warm orange glow of the sunset. As he gazed at the orange tinted sky and clouds a phrase rang in his mind, _"Promise you'll show me everything one day! The moon, shooting starts, the sunrise, sunset and all!"_ he couldn't match the voice to a face he knew as if someone had scratched a face out of a photo...


End file.
